Eva Grant
Eva Grant was a suspect in the murder investigation of movie producer Horace Foster in Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay). Profile Eva is a 22-year-old starlet who's acting career in Ivywood is currently embattered. She wears a brown cowgirl hat over her long auburn hair, and sports a floral-patterned strapless wild-western style blouse under her brown leather vest. She also holds a coffee cup in her right hand. It is known that Eva wears cowboy boots and drinks tequila and coffee. Events of Criminal Case 's mansion.]] Eva found herself in trouble after Frank and the player found a jewelry identified to be hers in a locked safe within the producer's mansion. The police files has her as the female lead for Horace's The Ornery Die Last, so the two items warranted an interrogation. During the interrogation, Eva stated that the pendant was given to her as a birthday present from Horace as the latter wanted to give strays a new life, and alas Eva was amongst one of the strays Horace wanted to rescue. Eva was happy about being the female lead in The Ornery Die Last, but Frank changed the subject as to why her pendant was inside Horace's safe—to which Eva responded that she had lost that pendant and when she found it, she wanted Horace to keep it safe until she was done with her job. As the investigation went on, Frank and the player caught Eva attempting suicide near a food truck claiming that her life and career in Ivywood were done for due to Horace. Frank pleaded with Eva not to commit suicide by putting the gun down without pulling the trigger. Eva ignored Frank but, fortunately, the gun turned out to be a toy gun instead. Frank was relieved that it was just a toy gun but the starlet felt that everything in Ivywood is fake. Moreso, the player opted to take a second look in the food truck where Eva would have to be questioned a second time afterwards. Eva told the team that her career was embattered in the blink of an eye with Frank wanting to know as to why her life was over due to the victim. Eva found out that Abitbol & Sons Studios agreed with Horace to write her out of the script. In spite of Horace wanting Eva gone from the project, she had confidence in Abitbol & Sons but not without admitting that she slept with the producer one night. All Eva wanted to do was to leave Ivywood for a more feasible life. , which worried Frank.]] Eva was found innocent after an act of dishonesty proved to be the driving force behind the murder, but Chief Marquez told the team to find out why the starlet was angry at the player. Eva accused the player of reporting her affair to the tabloids but was willing to give the player a chance to come clean by finding her car keys on the movie set so that she could evade the paparazzi at all costs. The player found Eva's bag which contained her car keys albeit Frank could not help but notice a Utopian emblem attached to it, which worried him a little bit. Back in the police station, Eva was thankful to the player for finding her car keys, and in turn apologized for wrongly accusing the player for reporting the affair to the tabloids. Furthermore, Frank asked Eva about the Utopian emblem on her keys which worried him, to which the starlet replied that it was a gift from Brett Nolan—a Utopian and her co-star in The Ornery Die Last—as a reminder to seek help if she needed so. Frank told Eva to be careful about the Utopians, but with her car keys found, Eva could now leave Ivywood although she could not help but thank the player once again as an apology for doubting their integrity. Case appearances *Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay) Gallery evamugshot.jpg C89FilmProject.png|Eva, along with Brett Nolan, featuring in a poster promoting The Ornery Die Last. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects